


Fics recommendations

by Sunnybee009



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybee009/pseuds/Sunnybee009
Summary: I'm looking for good non-incest chrisxwyatt stories. Help me out!
Relationships: Chris Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell
Comments: 5





	Fics recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> I come back to this show every once in a while. It's nice to see the fandom still alive!

I read a story where Chris was not Piper and Leo's son. He came back from the future to save his husband Wyatt. I absolutely love the concept. If you guys know some good stories, please share them, they're hard to find.


End file.
